Forgiveness and Faults
by bellaloo99
Summary: Sequel to 15 Years - what happened to Claire Malfoy? Where did she go?
1. Chapter 1

Claire's eighteenth birthday was approaching soon, and so was graduation.

Neither Magnus nor Scorpius had heard from her in over three months.

Hermione and Ginny appeared in the Slytherin common room, helping their sons get ready to graduate. Claire should be here, too. She should be graduating with them.

"Mom, where's Claire?" Scorpius asked her.

She exchanged a nervous look with Ginny. "Nowhere. Don't worry."

"No, there's something going on," Magnus said to his mother. "What happened?"

"You might want to hear it from her," Ginny told him.

Magnus and Scorpius were twenty by now. The thought of entering adulthood was scary, especially in the wizarding world.

They entered the Great Hall with their robes and caps on. Draco and Orion sat in the audience, Claire not next to them.

The students were lined up alphabetically. As Scorpius made his way to his spot, he found his sister in front of him.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Graduating. Just like you," she shrugged.

"But you've been gone for over three months!" he exclaimed.

"Some things came up that I had to work out with dad," she said. "Otherwise Magnus would be dead by now."

"He doesn't approve of you dating?" Scorpius laughed.

"No. He doesn't approve of me being pregnant," Claire frowned, turning towards the front of the room.

"Wait. Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Welcome to graduation!" Professor Longbottom announced. He continued to speak, but neither of the Malfoy children were listening.

He began to call their names and they grabbed their diploma, joining their parents in the audience.

Claire's name was announced and Magnus's head perked up. He stepped out of line and tried to run to her, but Scorpius pushed him back.

She grabbed her diploma and met his eyes. He seemed to be pleading with her. She smirked at him and joined her father. Draco seemed to send daggers towards the young Potter boy.

Harry sat a few seats over. He knew about the news before his son did. He was furious at first, but him and Draco had gotten over it by now - at least they weren't nearly as mad as they were three months ago.

As soon as Magnus's name was called, he rushed off stage to sit next to his dad, asking him tons of questions about Claire.

Once Professor Longbottom excused them from their duties, Claire began to walk out of the castle. None of her family was around her, and Magnus rushed to her.

"Claire!"

She turned to face him. "Hey."

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?" he asked worriedly.

"It's hard to say…" she rubbed her arms nervously.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he said.

"The night of the New Years party, some things happened," she began.

"Oh, I know," he smirked.

"No, Magnus. More than you know," she met his eyes.

"Wait… do you mean-"

"Yes," she frowned.

Magnus rubbed his face, turning the other way. He took his cap off and looked back to Claire. "You're serious?"

"For about three months now," she said.

"Oh Merlin… does your dad hate me?"

"Not as much as he did. He has no choice but to like you now. At least you're a pureblood," she frowned.

"So are you, Claire," he looked at her.

"But my father is more-"

"Claire," a low voice called from behind Magnus. "I'd like to talk to Magnus."

She nodded and walked away. Magnus turned around to face Draco Malfoy. He never feared him as much as he did now.

At his full height, Magnus hardly surpassed Draco's shoulders. He was a towering man that could easily intimidate anyone he wanted.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Magnus started.

"What exactly do you plan to do with my daughter?" Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Um, well, this is unexpected," Magnus laughed nervously.

"What is? My question, or the current situation you're in?" Draco talked over him.

Magnus swallowed hard. This was the Draco Malfoy his father once feared. He held much more power than Magnus did, maybe even more than his father did.

"It's frowned upon, here in the wizarding world, for a witch to bear children before marriage, especially as well-known as my daughter is." Draco looked at him hard. "I never wanted my daughter to date a Potter, let alone birth his children. Yet here we are."

The man held his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground, shaking his head. Magnus glanced over to Claire, who talked with her mom.

Magnus hung his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

He walked away, not wanting to hear anymore. It was a cloudy day, and looked as though it might rain. Claire's favorite type of day. It broke Magnus's heart that he might never get to meet his child, all because Draco Malfoy despised his existence.

He slumped down the stairs and across the grounds. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care.

At the Quidditch field, a single person sat in the stands. His father.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," Harry shrugged.

Magnus sat next to him. "I didn't even know."

"I know," he nods. "I'm sorry."

"I loved her, you know," Magnus looked at his father. "Since I was thirteen."

Harry looked across the field. "What did Draco say?"

"He hates me."

"If the roles were reversed, I would be in the same position."

They sat in silence for a while, before Ginny called for Harry to come home.

Magnus remained there, even though it started raining.

He knew Claire would be outside, enjoying the rain drops, graduation or not. It hurt even more to think about her.

Half the castle was cleared out. But Magnus waited until he was the last one left.

He walked through the halls one last time and sat in the Great Hall for a moment before heading home.

You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, so Magnus walked in the rain to Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Several shops were still open, glowing in the gloomy daylight. He apparated home to find Claire the only one in his house, eating strawberries on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see you," she shrugged, shoving another strawberry into her mouth. Her curls were wet against her back, her robes open to reveal a silver dress underneath.

"Where is everyone else?" he questioned.

"Why does it matter?" she frowned.

"Last I knew your dad wanted me dead," he shrugged.

"He doesn't hate you, you know."

It was hard to believe. Magnus strongly believed Draco Malfoy would never like him again in his life.

"I got his only daughter pregnant," Magnus slumped his shoulders. "I would be pissed if I were him."

"He's not mad anymore," Claire said through a mouthful of strawberries.

She hopped off the counter and opened the side door with a flick of her wand, letting in the smell of rain.

Claire looked at him. "Unfortunately. My father wasn't happy with this at all. But my mother said it was time we started our own families. We are the first generation after the war, you know."

"You're eighteen, Claire. I'm hardly twenty. You think now is just the right time for all of this?" Magnus started.

"So you planned it?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but-"

"Then why do you think I did?"

She stared at him, daring to say anymore. "I didn't plan to start my life this early, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm not getting rid of her."

"Her?"

Claire's eyes widen for a split second, but Magnus realized her mistake.

"It's a girl," her head hung low.

"Anything else I should know today?" Magnus said angrily.

"If I could've told you, I would," she cried suddenly.

Before he could stop her, she apparated home. But he chased after her.

"Claire!" he called, running up her front stairs.

Hermione answered the door.

"She's upstairs. You might want to give her a minute," she sympathized. "Don't get angry now, Magnus," Hermione speaks up. "You have to let us explain."

He was led into Draco's office.

"I do not want to be in here," Magnus laughed angrily. "This is the last place I want to be."

"Just let him talk," Hermione told the teenager.

Magnus looked to Draco, who was staring at his wife, his head propped on his hand, his leg resting on his other.

Magnus sighed, sitting down angrily in the chair across from him, waiting for Draco to talk.

Hermione sat gingerly in an arm chair against the wall.

Draco took a deep breath. "I see you are angry now."

"No one told me anything until today. My girlfriend is pregnant with my daughter, and no one could tell me a thing?!"

"Calm down," Draco said easily. "My family couldn't tell you for press purposes. The Daily Prophet is all over my family like a pack of hawks. Any small thing that gets leaked turns into a massive issue. This would've been the scandal of the year. A Malfoy and a Potter. Not exactly the best mix, but not the worst."

"Regardless, it is still a Malfoy child. We protect our own. I refused to make the same mistakes my father did. He pushed me away because I was in love with a muggleborn."

"I'm not pureblood."

"You are," Draco told him. "Your mother is a pureblood, as is your father. Both of his parents were wizards."

Magnus was in shock. "So… so…"

"So my granddaughter will be a pureblood."

"Is that why you aren't as angry at me?" Magnus scowled.

"No. It helps, yes. But it doesn't change the fact that you impregnated my daughter before marriage."

"i didn't plan for any of this to happen," Magnus frowned.

"Neither did we. But we accept the circumstances and deal with them," Draco told him.

Claire entered the office and stopped once she saw Magnus. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she smirked.

She had changed into a more comfortable outfit for her. Magnus noticed her stomach had a slight bump to it. It was crazy to think it was his child inside of her.

Magnus excused himself and joined Claire in her room.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Magnus asked her.

"Not really. None that I like," she shrugged.

"We'll have to think of something," he smiled.

"We still have close to five months."

Five months. Five months to accept the fact that he'll be a father to a little girl. Five months to try to find their own place with a steady job. Such a short amount of time.

Hermione helped out with a lot of things. She brought Claire shopping every weekend to get a nursery together. For now, the baby would share a room with Claire, until Claire and Magnus got their own place.

Magnus applied for a job at the Ministry, and his dad helped him score one at the top of the Auror department. He had been searching for places close to Claire's parents, but the only places were owned by the Malfoys.


	3. Chapter 3

About three months later, Claire seemed bigger than ever. Her stomach was showing through anything she wore, and she was miserable on most days.

Draco was leaving work the same time Magnus was, and they collided in the elevator.

"How is the house search going?" Draco asked him.

"Alright. I was trying to get something close to you guys, but the only places within a mile radius are all owned by your family," Magnus frowned.

"That should be easy then. Pick one and we'll give you the key," Draco shrugged.

"What?" Magnus laughed.

"I want my daughter to be well taken care of. If that means she stays close to me on one of our estates, then so be it. You don't have to destroy all your savings for a small cottage far away from anything. You could spend it on better things, like your own daughter. My family will never do anything with those places anyways," Draco stated.

"Thank you," Magnus breathed.

"It's my pleasure."

Later that night, Magnus took a stroll through the wide variety of estates offered by the Malfoys. Several of them were smaller than Draco's, but Magnus didn't want a large one. Draco's had close to fifteen bedrooms. All Magnus was looking for was something smaller than a ten bedroom estate.

And he found one. It sat in the middle of an opening in a secluded forest. It had three levels to it, each with large bedrooms and huge windows for Claire to watch the rain. The house had enough bedrooms if they ever wanted more children, and still plenty for a guest bedroom. More than Magnus could've ever asked for.

He found Draco in his study and told him which one he wanted. Draco opened a lock box full of keys, well over twenty sets. He handed Magnus one with two tiny keys on it. "Take care of her."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter in chapter 3. There will be several short ones in this story!**

When Claire reached her due date, St. Mungos was filled with Potters and Malfoys, a bondage Draco and Harry never thought possible. Magnus panicked, not knowing what to say to Claire as she was hoisted onto a bed by her father. Hermione coached her through breathing.

Two hours later, Nova Leigh Potter was born. Claire wasn't sure if she should carry Magnus's last name or not, but decided it was best. With a few healing potions, the new family was able to head home that day.

Orion had opted to stay home, as did the other Potter children. They weren't fond of hospitals.

Harry met Draco in the hallway.

"Grandfathers. Quite the step, hm?" Harry said.

Draco nodded. "I didn't expect anything less. We needed another generation to rebuild the wizarding community. Any blood will help it go on."

"She's pureblood, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate," said Draco.

Magnus and Claire were left alone, their daughter sleeping quietly in Claire's arms.

"This is crazy," Magnus breathed, running his fingers through his hair.

Claire looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"My father wasn't when he had James," he shrugged. "And he was married."

"Being married has nothing to do with anything," Claire scowled.

"That was a mistake," Magnus shook his head.

"And this wasn't?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Not entirely," he shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova was just starting to crawl. Magnus was head over heels in love with his daughter. She was almost an exact replica of her mother, except she carried his blue eyes. Her white curls were tied on top of her head, and she often tripped over the dresses her mother put her in.

Magnus worked at the Ministry five days out of the week. Claire didn't work much outside of the estate, wanting to be there for Nova. Draco supplied her with whatever she wanted.

On the weekdays while Magnus worked, Claire took Nova back to her home just over the meadow.

Draco adored Nova, but girls have always been his weak spot.

Claire set Nova in Hermione's arms, joining her dad in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you and Magnus can go out tonight," Claire suggested to her brother.

"He's always working," Scorpius frowned.

"You could take a hint," Draco looked at him.

"We've been over this," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You still have a job lined up for you. You can't live here forever, you know," Draco pushed.

"Orion still does! And he's proposing this week!" Scorpius covered his mouth. "You weren't supposed to know that yet."

"He's proposing?!" Claire shrieked. "How am I the last one to do anything in this family?"

Later that week, Orion proposed to Evanna. The entire Malfoy family were now beginning their lives.

Magnus returned home one night to find Nova passed out in her mother's arms on the couch, both of them asleep. He took his daughter and placed her carefully in her crib. He then carried Claire to their bedroom and got ready for bed.

That night, someone tried to break into their house. Claire awoke quickly, and sent the intruder away with a few hexes. Magnus put up shield charms all around their house.

"Who was that? And what were they doing here?" Magnus scowled.

"I don't know," Claire shrugged. "They had to have known our family."

In the grass was the intruders wand. Claire picked it up and studied it.

"We should take this to Ollivander's. Maybe he knows who's it is," she suggested.

Magnus agreed, and the following morning, they suited Nova up and made their way to Diagon Alley.

"It seems to be 10 3/4" vine wood, with a core of dragon heartstring, a little springy. This wand belonged to Natalia Nott," Ollivander spoke.

"How did she know where to find us?" Magnus frowned.

He took Nova home, while Claire went to the Ministry.

Claire marched into her father's office. "Natalia Nott was at our estate last night."

"What?" her father looked up from his papers.

"Natalia. Her father, Theodore, that's always at your office? She dropped her wand and we took it to Ollivander," she explained.

"What was she doing there?" he frowned.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Perhaps you should talk to Theo."

"Natalia is the same age as Magnus and Scorpius. He wouldn't know anything that's going on with her," Draco shook his head.

"Maybe she was after Magnus…" Claire thought out loud. "She once had a thing for him. But why now?"

"That might be a question for him," Draco pondered, leaning back in his chair.

Claire apparated home, finding Magnus with Nova on the floor of the sitting room. "Did anything ever happen with you and Natalia?"

"No," he shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know why she was here last night." Claire stared at him with piercing gray eyes. The same intimidating ones as her father's.

Magnus sighed. "She wanted to talk."

"Talk? At two in the morning?" Claire shouted. "About what?"

"I'm not sure. Something was going on in her family. She sent me an owl earlier in the evening," Magnus mumbled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Her brow furrowed more, her eyes suddenly becoming darker.

Magnus handed Nova a wooden block. "I figured you would freak out."

"Have fun with your talk. We'll be leaving," Claire smiled. She lifted Nova from beside him and apparated away.

"No, wait!"

But it was too late. She was far out of his reach by now.

Magnus paced back and forth from the dining room through the foyer, unsure of where Claire might be. He checked her father's house and his office, and she was nowhere to be found. She had no other friends than his sister, but she wouldn't go to her. Where could she be?


	6. Chapter 6

Claire held her sleeping daughter close to her as she cried in her old bedroom. Her mother shooed away Magnus, protecting her from whatever pushing apologies he was willing to give her. Tomorrow morning, she was going to go straight to the Ministry to change Nova's last name to Malfoy. She wanted nothing to do with any Potter.

Scorpius brought her a chocolate bar, sliding it under the door before he entered. "You should put her down, you know."

Claire shook her head. Outside her window, rain pelted against the glass. It was one of her favorite days, but she was spending it crying instead.

Scorpius lifted the child from his sister's lap, handing her off to Hermione. "I'm sure it wasn't anything major."

"How would you know?" Her voice cracked, as she stared at her brother, looking away from the rain drops.

He turned his head away from her. "I'm just trying to offer a lighter solution."

"That's like saying me missing my last three months of school wasn't major. What if Natalia is pregnant?" Her voice became pitched at the end.

"He wouldn't cheat on you, Claire," Scorpius shook his head.

"We weren't technically together when we had Nova," she argued. "What's stopping him now?"

"He loves you. And your daughter. He wouldn't do anything to ever destroy that," Scorpius said softly.

"Are you sure about that?" Claire whispered.

She hardly trusted Magnus anymore. She knew Natalia was there for a specific reason, and that reason was for Magnus.

Later that night, Claire laid Nova in her bed. She was still tired from being kept up half the night.

She ventured out into the kitchen, where her brother was standing near the fridge. When she rounded the corner, she found Magnus, his head in his hands at the island.

"You're not wanted here," she growled. She had long surpassed crying. Now she was angry, and not even her own family dared to step in her path.

"Claire, wait," Magnus cried. His eyes were red and puffy, but she couldn't find a single care to give.

"No," she shook her head. "Leave."

"You have to listen," he pleaded.

"Let him talk, Claire," Scorpius told her.

She turned around, wanting to go back to her room. But if her brother told her to stay, it must be important.

Claire looked at Magnus, her eyes threatening. "What do you want, then?"

"To tell you the truth…" he mumbled. More tears fell from his eyes. Scorpius watched him closely, sipping on a glass of milk.

"Dad will love this one," Scorpius laughed.

"Well? What is it?" she demanded.

"Natalia is…" Magnus trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

But Claire already knew the rest. It was her deepest fear. Even her brother shot it down, but she knew more than he did. Natalia was pregnant.

Claire slapped Magnus across the face. Draco had entered the kitchen simultaneously.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Someone's a traitor," Scorpius laughed.

"You were supposed to be my friend," Magnus retorted.

"Not when you cheat on my sister, mate." He left the kitchen.

"When you what?" Draco stared at Magnus.

"Magnus knocked up Natalia Nott." Claire and Draco both stared at Scorpius.

Draco was shocked, but before he could act on anything, Magnus apparated home.

Hermione sent a letter to Harry. She knew things were going to get ugly, and she didn't want him to take any blame.

That afternoon, Claire went with her father to the Ministry. He took her to the department she needed and waited until Nova's birth certificate was fixed. Magnus no longer had any rights to her.

"I'm so sorry." Draco hugged his daughter as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's my fault," she sniffed. "I should've never been his friend in the first place."

"Things happen. You can't change them now," he told her.

Suddenly, Theodore Nott waddled into Draco's office. He looked around for the man, but didn't find him, and instead took the elevator upstairs.

Claire headed home to be with her daughter while Draco was at work. Her mother had to tend to Scorpius, preparing him for a job interview, and they soon left. Orion was wedding planning with Evanna. It was just Claire and Nova.

Her father had put in protection charms through every possible entrance throughout the estate. Only a Malfoy could enter. The enchantments had tried to be broken several times, but Claire knew she was safe. It was Magnus every time.

Claire didn't venture out of the estate unless she absolutely needed to. And only then, she would still have her father with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nova began to walk before she was a year old. Her birthday was in just a few months, and her mother helped her plan the party.

They rented out a dining hall in the middle of town so everyone could make it, the enchantments still in place at the estate. Silver balloons floated throughout the building, and Nova chased after them while the adults decorated. Scorpius threw tablecloths on with a flick of his wand, and Hermione stirred the punch. The theme was pink and silver. Pink plates and cups for pink lemonade. Small sandwiches and a large birthday cake filled a table covered in confetti.

Gifts overflowed a small table in the corner, each addressed to Nova.

The birthday girl giggled as she chased a balloon into a corridor. Claire ran after her daughter, but found Magnus instead, holding the girl in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her daughter away from him.

"It was a public party. Unlike your house at the moment." His eyes were still as red as the last time she saw him. "You haven't let me see her for over six months, Claire."

"You don't have a right to see her. Besides, you have a new one anyways." The Daily Prophet had done an installment on Magnus's scandal, and the wizarding world ate it up. Everyone sympathized for Claire, and she received tons of letters a day in the mail. Magnus stayed on the down low, fearful of being shunned by strangers. His latest daughter was just born, even though Natalia and him weren't together.

"It's not the same. I don't even know if she's mine," Magnus cried.

"Good luck with that." Claire whipped her hair around, her curls falling just above her lower back. Nova stared at Magnus with the same blue eyes over her shoulder.

"Claire, please," he pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why you should be in her life. You clearly couldn't find one when you messed around with Natalia."

Her eyes were a dark gray. The only time they turned so dark was when she experienced pure anger.

"It was before graduation! You were gone and wouldn't talk to me," he cried.

"So that was excuse enough to cheat?" She didn't shed one tear to his twenty.

Suddenly, a voice called from behind Claire.

"Claire, do you have Nova?" It was her father.

"Yeah. She was chasing a balloon," Claire answered, still staring down Magnus. "Goodbye."

She entered the room again before her father saw Magnus.

Nova sat on Claire's lap while opening her presents. She ate cake and soon fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Hermione and Draco soon ushered everyone out after the party ended. Scorpius helped his father take presents back to the estate, apparating back and forth. Hermione cleaned up the building, flicking her wand to make everything do it itself.

"How is she?" she asked Claire.

"Tired out," she laughed.

"He's still here, you know." Claire looked up at her mother. Magnus.

"I don't want to speak to him," she shook her head.

"You shouldn't keep him away from her. I won't tell you that he has to see her, but she should at least know who he is," Hermione said. "I couldn't have done any of this without your father."

"At least dad is loyal to you. And his family's curse prevents him from cheating," Claire argued.

"Then talk to Harry. Maybe he could help out," she suggested.

Harry had been at the party with Ginny and Lily. James is hardly around anymore, working extra hours at the Ministry. Perhaps her mother is right.

Claire nodded, apparating to the Potter household.

Only Harry and Ginny were there. "Hello."

"Hi," Claire gave a small smile. "Thanks for coming today."

"It was the least we could do," Ginny rubbed her arm. "What brings you here?"

"I'd like to talk about Magnus…" she choked out. Nova was still fast asleep, resting on her shoulder. Claire carefully laid her on the couch, covering her with a blanket. "My mother told me to talk to you. I'm still not sure if I want him to be in Nova's life."

"That's your decision. It's understandable if you don't," Ginny told her.

"Gin," Harry warned. "Don't make it for her."

"I'm not," Ginny spat. "I gave her an easier decision, letting her know we wouldn't be angry whatever she decided."

Claire sighed. "Have you met his newest?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. "Yes."

She looked at her hands.

"Nothing compared to Nova," Ginny smiled at her.

"What's her name?" It's hard to ask about her, but Claire was curious.

"Um, perhaps we shouldn't tell you that," Harry advised. "You might not take to it well."

"Why not?" Claire asked.

"It's a bit like Nova," Ginny shrugged.

"Ava," Harry spoke.

 _How ironic_ , Claire thought.

"I don't think I'll have him in her life. It will be better if he stays away," Claire decided. "You're more than welcome to visit her anytime. But I'll have to come to terms with him."

"That's alright," Ginny nodded.

Claire picked up her daughter and apparated home. It killed her to have to keep Magnus away, but he hurt her and her daughter. She won't let it happen again.


End file.
